O Último Malfoy
by Marck Evans
Summary: Um amigo inesperado tem esperanças de que Draco escolha o melhor caminho.


**Título**: O Último Malfoy

**Autor**: Marck Evans

**Betas**: Ivi e Lili (brigadão, lindas!)

**Censura**: Livre

**Desafios**: Nº 75 (Novos)

**Gênero**: Angst

**Personagens**: Firenze e Draco Malfoy

**Disclaimer**: A JK criou os personagens, mas o conceito dela de fazê-los se divertirem inclui apenas enfrentar bruxos das trevas e morrer. Eu pego os coitados emprestados para que eles possam ter outro tipo de diversão. Não ganho grana com isso, mas, em compensação, eu ganho o prazer de conhecer outras pessoas tão pervs quanto eu. :))

Fic escrita para o Festival de Desafios 2006 do grupo Potter Slash Fics.

O endereço está no meu perfil, passa por lá.

**O Último Malfoy**

Firenze parou próximo à cabana de Hagrid, meio escondido pela sombra da pequena construção, e deixou os olhos vagarem pela Floresta. Ele se afastara de todos, trazendo apenas hidromel para brindar à data como os centauros faziam.

Era Natal, o meio-gigante estava no salão principal, celebrando com os outros bruxos, e o lugar estava vazio.

Nunca Firenze se sentira tão solitário. Deixar a Manada fora a coisa mais difícil que ele fizera em toda vida e também a mais necessária. Ele não se arrependia, mas, mesmo tendo passado menos de um ano que deixara seu povo, ele sentia-se vazio e gelado como a paisagem ao seu redor.

Sua alma ansiava pelos caminhos escuros da Floresta, por correr junto com a Manada, por olhar as estrelas em silêncio, deixando-se vagar nas infinitas possibilidades do Destino.

Sabia que Agouro nunca o perdoaria, e isso o feria tanto ou mais que a saudade da Floresta.

No entanto, Firenze tinha certeza que fizera o certo, o que era mais necessário. Ele viera em auxílio de Dumbledore, e todos os outros teriam compreendido se não fosse a teimosia de Agouro. Firenze herdara uma dívida de gratidão com o velho bruxo. Dívida que ele sempre fora generoso demais para cobrar de seus pais e, mais tarde, dele. Mesmo assim, o centauro sentia-se feliz em devolver a generosidade que sua família recebera. Isso, a Manada podia entender.

O problema era a fúria de Agouro não se dever apenas ao fato de Firenze ter desobedecido a Tradição e resolvido dar aulas em Hogwarts. Ele sabia da dívida de gratidão de Firenze, mas Agouro também sabia que Firenze viera porque desejava tomar uma posição contra Voldemort, porque deseja lutar contra as estrelas que falavam de grandes perdas, da ascensão do Mal e do final de sua família humana.

Na maior parte do tempo, os outros centauros preferiam ignorar que Firenze fora concebido em um ato de magia que selara o amor proibido de uma fêmea da Manada e um bruxo de poderes e generosidade sem limites.

O bruxo foi expulso da família, deixando o irmão mais novo, Abraxas, tornar-se o herdeiro. Firenze vira o primo em Hogwarts, anos antes, e agora via o filho dele. E via as estrelas do garoto. Estrelas que falavam de dor, decisões, equívocos e perigo mortal. Mas falavam também de capacidade de amar, de solidão, de medo. E Firenze desejou proteger o garoto. Evitar que ele seguisse o pai em sua queda, ajudá-lo a se entender.

Isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, Agouro não iria perdoar. Ele nunca poderia perdoar que Firenze desobedecesse a Tradição por amor à sua família humana, que o rejeitara. Agouro nunca aceitaria que ele fosse contra as Estrelas para salvar um garoto.

Um garoto solitário e triste.

O garoto que, nesse instante, atravessava o gramado até a borda da Floresta.

_O Último Malfoy // O Último Malfoy // O Último Malfoy // O Último Malfoy // _

Draco se afastara do banquete de Natal, preocupado demais para ficar no Salão comendo com os outros. Já fazia bastante tempo que ele realmente sentira fome ou sono, ou encontrara prazer em comer e beber alguma coisa.

A garrafa de hidromel ainda não chegara às mãos do velho, ou isso, ou ele era esperto demais para beber o veneno.

Ele estava ficando sem planos, sem tempo e com medo.

Tinha coisas demais em risco: sua família e sua vida. Não se tratava mais da honra de servir ao Lorde, mas do castigo que eles sofreriam se Draco falhasse.

Ele ouviu o barulho de cascos indicando a aproximação do centauro.

Draco não fazia Adivinhação, achava uma grande besteira, mais ainda se fosse dada por um animal. Mas nos últimos dias, sempre que Draco se isolava em algum canto escondido no exterior do castelo, Firenze se aproximava. O peito nu, não importando a temperatura, o ar de nobreza e o olhar refletindo paciência, deixavam Draco incomodado.

Dessa vez, não foi diferente. O centauro parou ao seu lado e ficou em silêncio até Draco se voltar para ele.

A semelhança dos traços do centauro com os dele era outra coisa que sempre o aborrecia.

O centauro ergueu uma taça, que Draco reconheceu como a que os antigos usavam para hidromel, e tomou um gole. Por um instante, teve o insano impulso de tentar detê-lo. Com um meio sorriso, como se soubesse o que passara pela mente do garoto, Firenze lhe ofereceu a taça.

Draco conhecia o antigo costume de provar a bebida para mostrar que não continha veneno. Era tudo tão ironicamente cruel.

Ele aceitou a taça, não querendo ofender a criatura. E a devolveu, mal tendo provado da bebida.

Pela primeira vez, foi o centauro quem rompeu o silêncio entre eles.

-Sabe, jovem Dragão, é muito solitário aqui. Devia se reunir aos outros no banquete.

Sim. Ali, era solitário. E frio, apesar do gole de hidromel e da presença de Firenze que, por menos que Draco quisesse admitir, tinham aliviado um pouco o frio e a solidão.

Quando deu por si estava perguntando baixinho:

-Sente falta da sua tribo?

-Muita. Mais do que jamais poderia dizer em palavras.

-Se arrepende de ter rompido com eles?

-Não, não me arrependo. – O centauro fez um breve silêncio. - Sabe, Dragão, às vezes, pelo próprio bem da Manada, alguém deve ir contra ela. Por mais difícil que seja.

O garoto olhou para o centauro imaginando se Firenze dissera o que ele imaginava ter entendido.

Os longos cabelos loiros caídos sobre os ombros e o porte orgulhoso o faziam se lembrar de Lucius. O nariz, o queixo e os olhos, ele via todas os dias no espelho. A boca, no entanto, era mais cheia, mais generosa.

Draco engoliu em seco, perturbado novamente por essa semelhança inexplicável:

-Eu vou me juntar ao banquete.

O centauro fez um gesto de cabeça que parecia indicar uma despedida, e Draco se afastou.

Se ele entendesse grego poderia ter traduzido o que ouviu Firenze murmurar.

Firenze ficou sozinho na orla da Floresta e viu o menino se afastar enquanto murmurava na língua do seu coração:

-Pense bem, jovem Dragão. Decida com sabedoria. Enfrente suas estrelas e não me faça ser o último dos Malfoy.

FIM 

Respondendo ao desafio novo de número 75_ - A descrição pelo canon do centauro Firenze é olhos azuis, cabelos branco-aloirados. A família Malfoy é conhecida por seu biótipo muito especial: olhos azuis e cabelos branco-aloirados. Epa! Estou enxergando coisas? _Desafio proposto pela Lilibeth Mackenna


End file.
